The Shadow of His Heart
by SilentScreams684
Summary: "The shadow..." With a strong light for Sora's soul, an even larger and stronger shadow is sure to follow, and with that is great risk and danger... Bad summary, good story. Please review.


"Hey, Sora, what's wrong, you don't look so well." Roxas asked.

"Y-yea, just a pain in my arm. Nothing to worry about." He says trying to shrug it off like nothing was wrong. (And as everybody knows, that never ends well.)

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Sora and Roxas had gotten home, Sora normally slept on the couch in the living room, and Roxas slept in the bed room, since their was only room for one of them in the tiny, cramped room. They lived in a tiny cramped house, along with Sora's parents. But his parents were never there since both worked night and day. For some reason they didn't like to relax. They loved to work. Anyways, a few hours passed, both were out cold, but Sora suddenly sat up, sweat soaking his shirt, he got up and said to himself, 'why does this keep happening? For the past view nights, he had woken up each night from the exact same dream.

Flashback:

"_AH! What's happening!?" Sora yelled, feeling his heart being ripped from his body, almost as if it were being slowly taken out with a huge knife. He began to sink into the darkness, that would turn him into a heartless. 'Huh? What happened to me?' He thought, trying to talk to Roxas, which was standing in front of him, but to realize, Sora couldn't talk! He then realized by the hint of anger in Roxas eyes, that Sora had turned into a Heartless, But Roxas didn't know it was him. _

"_Die Heartless!" Roxas said swinging the key blade strait for him! Sora put is own little arms, in front of his face, almost as if he was trying to shield himself from the attack._

Flashback over:

Sora heard a storm going on outside. 'Just like that night...' He then, without any warning fell to the ground, and started to cry, trembling. "I-I was so scared that I was going to die... The Heartless, and that great big shadow... I thought it was going to kill me, I was only a child... Alone, confused, and the worst of all, scared. I-I couldn't save Kiari, and Riku... But luckily Riku saved both of them. I am so weak!" He said, pounding his fist on the ground, letting out a loud, agonizing cry, to the sky's.

This woke up Roxas who heard the crying, and rushed down stairs to find Sora running out of the house. "Sora, wait! Where are you going!" He said racing after him. Only to run into Sora, which had stopped dead in his tracks. "Sora! What's wrong with you!?" He said, shaking Sora's shoulder. But that did nothing, he stood there, almost like he was a zombie. Roxas got in front of Sora to see what was wrong. Roxas saw the look on Sora's face. He stared off into space, but with a look of terror, anger, shock, confusion, and most of all, sadness. His eyes alone were enough to cause anybody to cry, seeing the pain. But the thing that made Roxas heartbreak, was seeing tears slowly well up, then the tears started pouring down the sides of Sora's face. "Sora! Snap out of!" But he heard something behind him. Roxas turned slowly to see, a huge heartless.

"M-my, shadow..." Sora mumbled.

"We got to leave now!" Roxas said, pulling Sora, but Sora wouldn't move. Roxas watch in terror as Sora stood their, defenseless against the huge Heartless.

"...Sora..." The shadow said in any icy voice.

"W-what do you want from me!?" Sora suddenly yelled, making Roxas jump. Roxas was confused as to who Sora was talking to. He soon realized that Sora was talking to the Heartless.

"...Sora..." The shadow then turned it's attention to Roxas. "...Roxas..."

"I won't let you hurt him!" He said. Roxas thought, 'hurt who?'

"...I will Kill... Roxas..." The shadow said, knowing that if it killed Roxas, Sora would be so terrified, that it could easily kill Sora.

"Roxas, Can you hear me?" Sora said, not moving.

"What?"

"I need you to listen very carefully. I need you to run, fast. Now"

"What, and leave you hear to face this monster alone?! No way!"

"This isn't an option!" Sora said in a very angered tone. To both of their surprise, that was the first time Sora had gotten mad, let alone, snapped at somebody.

But it was too late.


End file.
